<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracle of Light by River9Noble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989094">Miracle of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble'>River9Noble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Hanukkah, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, Lighting the Menorah, Romance, Spiritual, Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word drabble written for the Tumblr:fyeahjaysteph Monthly Prompt Fill - December 2020 - "Light Up." </p><p>Jason has some thoughts about his girl during the lighting of the menorah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracle of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the December 2020 Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph Monthly Prompt - Light Up</p><p>A 100-word drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The oil that didn't run out. The flames that kept on burning.</p><p>Battered, bruised, or beaten, a hope that wouldn't quit and a smile that kept on giving.</p><p>A belief in goodness that refused to be shaken.</p><p>A light that never flinched from his shadows;</p><p>The shamash that sparked his fervor.</p><p>A constant warmth, even when she stole all the covers.</p><p>Determination, guts, and faith, topped with blonde curls.</p><p>"My soul had been sated with troubles, my strength had been consumed with grief.</p><p>But You, in Your abounding mercies, stood by me in the time of my distress."</p><p>His Steph.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hanukkah Blessings, friends. May your season be full of light.</p><p>וּךְ אַתָּה אֲדֹנָי אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם אֲשֶׁר קִדְּשָׁנוּ בְּמִצְוֹתָיו וְצִוָּנוּ לְהַדְלִיק נֵר חֲנֻכָּה<br/>Blessed are You, Lord our G‑d, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light. (Hanukkah blessing)</p><p>*The first line of the quote is from the Maoz Tzur, a traditional Hanukkah song sung at the lighting of the candles.<br/>*The second line of the quote is from the V'al Hanissim, a prayer added to the daily amidah prayers during the eight days of Hanukkah.</p><p>You can follow me on Tumblr as @River9Noble. Come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>